Project: ALF 2
by ANW2004
Summary: This is Aftermath The End of 1996 Film. Rick,Melissa and ALF Are Back in The Adventure Around The City. As They Know About Weather And Life of All Town.
1. A Puppy is Born

**Meanwhile, The Task Force Base is Lived There, The Sun Has Set And The Female Dog is Preparing for Delivery.**

 **The Town Has Began In The Sunny Day. The Traffic Lights Starts Shining. The Cars Are Moving And On The Road.**

* * *

 **Project:**

 **ALF 2**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, At The Park, Rick,Melissa and ALF Has To Come And Play With Their Friend Named Harry Becker.**

 **They Decided To Play Basketball.**

Melissa: "ALF, I'm Probably Need To Be Good"

ALF: "So, They Decided To See This"

Melissa: "I Decided To Know How We Play With Our Friend At The Park"

ALF: "I Bet a Appreciated That"

* * *

 **3 Months Later.**

* * *

 **A Female Dog That Called It Lilly. She Now Had 5 Puppies Earlier And Then, They Went Happy And Smiled.**

 **Rick,Melissa and ALF Are Happy And They Went Fun And Play.**

* * *

Melissa: "We Know That. Hi, Lilly"

 **Then, Lilly Barks To Her.**

* * *

Rick: "I Know Who Are You"

Melissa: "That's Nice, Rick, That's Cute"

 **Lilly Got Very Special When Her Puppies Are Happy. ALF Went Up And Drift To Sleep.**

* * *

 **8 Minutes Later**

* * *

"Sitting on the couch don't seem too comfortable.

Working at a desk won't ever feed my soul.

Somethings gotta give I'm gonna take.

There'll never be a chance that I'm gonna waste, no...

oh...

I'll risk it all to fine out and everyone will see...

That I am I'm ready, ready, ready To fly, might fall but I'll take the leap.

Take me on a ride through the desert sky, Maybe spend the night on the seaside.

Because I'm ready, ready, ready And when I go there's no stopping me.

May never see the stars through the city lights, But I've never seen the darkness so bright.

There's gonna be times when things don't go as planned.

But I know I'll be just fine no matter where I land. Somethings gotta give and I'm gonna take There'll never be a chance that I'm gonna waste, no... oh...

I'll risk it all to find out and everyone will see...

That I am ready, ready, ready To fly, might fall but I'll take the leap.

Take me on a ride through the desert sky.

Maybe spend the night on the seaside.

Because I'm ready, ready, ready And when I go there's no stopping me.

May never see the stars throught the city lights, but I've never seen the darkness so bright. Because I'm ready.

You know I'm ready. You know I'm, I'm, I'm-I'm I'm ready.

Don't look back.

Don't turn around.

Keep your head up.

Don't look down.

Don't look back.

Don't turn around, don't turn around.

Because I'm ready, ready, ready To fly, might fall but I'll take the leap.

Take me on a ride through the desert sky.

Maybe spend the night on the seaside.

Because I'm ready, ready, ready And when I go there's no stopping me.

May never see the stars through the city lights, but I've never seen the darkness so bright.

Because I'm ready.

You know I'm ready.

You know I'm, I'm, I'm-I'm I'm ready."

* * *

 **Caroline Romano - Ready**


	2. Getting Lost in Rainy Day

**Meanwhile, ALF Woke Up For An Thunder Shock And Then, He Went Safe With Lilly and Her Puppies.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, ALF,Rick and Melissa Has To See What Lilly and Her Puppies Look Like. Lilly and Her Puppies Are White Shepherd.**

* * *

 **They Walked Into The Park And Went To Play With Their Friends.**

* * *

Harry: "Nice Going, Bud"

Rick: "Good"

Harry: "Thanks"

* * *

 **They Continue Playing Basketball.**

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

* * *

 **ALF,Melissa and Rick Walked On Their Way Home To See Lilly and Her Puppies.**

Rick: "I Don't Know Where Who They Are"

Melissa: "Nope! It Isn't, Rick, That's Why We Are Going Home"

Rick: "I Might Take a Day or Two?"

ALF: "All of That?"

Rick: "I Made a Plan for Me, Huh"

* * *

 **At Home, Lilly and Her Puppies Are Going Outside in Our Backyard And Then, At Backyard, Lilly and Her Puppies Are There.**

* * *

 **Later, ALF Woke Up With A Rainy Day And He Yawns Like This. He Got Up And Went In The Living Room.**

ALF: "What a Rainy Day"

Melissa: "And I Can't Go To The Park With My Friend Either"

Rick: "We Have To Go Back. We Have To Find Lilly and Her Puppies in Our Backyard"

Melissa: "I Know Right"

Rick: "Yeah. We Are"

* * *

 **Then, They Went Up To Backyard. There's No Lilly and Her Pups There.**


	3. Tree Had Been Cuttin' In Half

**At Night, ALF Woke Up To Our Tornado Warning Systemwide. He Got Up And Hear Something in The Kitchen. He Got Down In The Kitchen Floor And Hides in The Table.**

* * *

 **Later. He Got Up To The Sunny Day. Lilly and Her Pups Are Still Missing. Meanwhile, Rick, Melissa and ALF Are Playing Basketball With Harry and Jake.**

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later, ALF,Melissa,Rick,Peter And Alley Are Looking for Lilly and Her Pups. They Can't Find Any Dog And Her Pups. They Run to The Second Backyard. They're Not There. They Jumped to Third Backyard And Then, There's No Dog and Her Pups There.**

* * *

 **8 Minutes Later...**

* * *

 **ALF Woke Up To The Sunny Day, But Lilly and Her Pups Are There Before Struck by Lightning to Death At Night.**

 **He Got Up And Walked Into Area.**

ALF: "What A Lonely Day"

 **He Walked Into The Kitchen And Goes To Eat At The Dining Room.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, At The Disneyland, Rick,Melissa and ALF Are Having Fun At The Winnie the Pooh Ride With Their Friend.**

* * *

 **Two Hours Later. ALF Woke Up And Then, The Lighting Strike Begin On Lilly and Her Pups.**

* * *

 **One Morning. ALF Walked Outside And Then, He Saw It. Luckily Lilly and Her Pups Stay Safe.**

ALF: "Lilly, How Did You Get Up There?"

 **Then, Lilly Barked Herself At Him.**

* * *

 **ALF Walked in.**

Melissa: "I Heard Lightning Strike At Night Today. The Tree Branch Cut in Half"

Rick: "They Used On Me"

Melissa: "That Should Be It"

Rick: "I Know Y'all"

 **Then, ALF,Rick and Melissa are Now Going To The Park Few Years Later.**


	4. Rest In Peace Dogs

**Meanwhile At Night, In His Bedroom. ALF Woke Up To That Lightning And Thunder Sound from Our Backyard. We Hear The Doggies Yelp. It's Lilly and Her Pups.**

* * *

 **The Next Morning. ALF Walked Out in Sunny Day. He Turned Out That Lilly and Her Pups Are Killed by Lightning. He Gasped And Screamed Into The House And He is Panicked About Them.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Our Backyard. Lilly and Her Pups are Buried. They're Dead. ALF Moaned And Cried. Then, He Went Back To The Park And Play With His Friends.**

* * *

 **At The Park, ALF,Melissa and Rick are Blessed Over To Play The Baseball With Harry and James.**

ALF: "Come out moon

Come out wishing star  
Come out, come out  
Wherever you are

I'm out here in the dark  
All alone and wide awake  
Come and find me  
I'm empty and I'm cold  
And my heart's about to break  
Come and find me  
I need you to come here and find me  
'Cos without you I'm totally lost  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are

I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you  
Just for a while

But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I will lose you  
Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I will lose you  
I used to believe in forever  
But forever's too good to be true  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I don't know what else to do  
Except to try to dream of you  
And wonder if you are dreaming too  
Wherever you are

Wherever you are"

 **There's a Dog's Pawprint in The Sidewalk. He Started Crying And Then, He Respected.**

ALF: "I Can't Talk To My Dog And Her Puppies. Because They're Dead"

 **He Walked To Park To Play Baseball With Friends.**


	5. Harry and James

**Meanwhile, Harry and James are Running in Our Backyard And They Showed Rick Playing Video Games. They Sneaked Over To ALF's Bedroom And Found The Dog Toy In It.**

Harry: "They Sneak Us In"

James: "Yeah They Are"

 **They Went Up And Hit Up With Melissa Angel Hill To See Them.**

Melissa: "I Needed Once, James"

James: "I Know That"

Harry: "I Look Like You"

* * *

Rick: "Hum, dum, dum, dee, dee, dum

Hum, dum, dum  
Oh the wind is lashing lusterly  
And the trees are thrashing thrusterly  
And the leaves are rustling gusterly  
So it's rather safe to say  
That it seems that it may turn out to be  
It feels that it will undoubteadly  
Looks like a rather blustery day today  
It seems that it may turn out to be  
Feels that it will undoubteadly  
Looks like a rather blustery day today

Hum, dum, dum, dee, dee, dum  
Hum, dum, dum  
Oh the wind is lashing lusterly  
And the trees are thrashing thrusterly  
And the leaves are rustling gusterly  
So it's rather safe to say  
That it seems that it may turn out to be  
It feels that it will undoubteadly  
Looks like a rather blustery day today  
It seems that it may turn out to be  
Feels that it will undoubteadly  
Looks like a rather blustery day today

Hum, dum, dum, dee, dee, dum  
Hum, dum, dum  
Oh the wind is lashing lusterly  
And the trees are thrashing thrusterly  
And the leaves are rustling gusterly  
So it's rather safe to say  
That it seems that it may turn out to be  
It feels that it will undoubteadly  
Looks like a rather blustery day today  
It seems that it may turn out to be  
Feels that it will undoubteadly  
Looks like a rather blustery day today"

 **He Run Off To The Bathroom.**

Melissa: "It's Being Epic And Thankful"

James: "We Never Know About That"

Harry: "I Wouldn't Do That Either"

Melissa: "That Rather Blustery Days But So It Is"

Harry: "I Recognize That, Melissa, We Are The Two Stooges"

ALF: "Oh Please Stop Doing It"

 **ALF Passed Out.**


	6. Epilogue

**Meanwhile, ALF Has Ran To The Backyard And He Saw The Cameraman Waving At Him. He Run To The House And Saw Everything But The Sunset.**

ALF: "Sort of Me"

 **He Run To The Kitchen And Called the Phone.**

Announcer: "We never will forget

Our hero of the wet  
Our quick thinking, unsinking Pooh Bear  
And Piglet who indeed  
Helped out a friend in need  
Truly they're the heroes of the day

So we say, hip, hip, hurray!  
For the Piglet and the Pooh  
Piglet and Pooh we salute you  
For deeds of bravery  
And generousity  
Hip, hip, hurray!  
Hip, hip, hurray!  
Hip, hip, hurray for Winnie the Pooh  
And Piglet too! We never will forget  
Our hero of the wet  
Our quick thinking, unsinking Pooh Bear  
And Piglet who indeed  
Helped out a friend in need  
Truly they're the heroes of the day

So we say, hip, hip, hurray!  
For the Piglet and the Pooh  
Piglet and Pooh we salute you  
For deeds of bravery  
And generousity  
Hip, hip, hurray!  
Hip, hip, hurray!  
Hip, hip, hurray for Winnie the Pooh  
And Piglet too! We never will forget  
Our hero of the wet  
Our quick thinking, unsinking Pooh Bear  
And Piglet who indeed  
Helped out a friend in need  
Truly they're the heroes of the day

So we say, hip, hip, hurray!  
For the Piglet and the Pooh  
Piglet and Pooh we salute you  
For deeds of bravery  
And generousity  
Hip, hip, hurray!  
Hip, hip, hurray!  
Hip, hip, hurray for Winnie the Pooh  
And Piglet too!"

 **ALF Put Down The Phone And Run To The Bedroom.**

* * *

 **The Next Morning, ALF Woke Up In The Nice Sunny Day. He,Melissa and Rick Going To The Park To Play Basketball With Harry and James.**

 **They Went To The Park.**

Melissa: "We Known Here in The Sunny Days, ALF?"

ALF: "Yes"

Melissa: "Thank You"

Rick: "We Are Thankful For You, Melissa"

Harry: "Yeah"

James: "We Needed To Play Now"

 **They Went Back To Play Basketball.**

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Project ALF 2**


End file.
